


Pulling Trains or: Desperately Lost and Hopelessly Outnumbered

by smutdouble



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angstshipping - Freeform, Conspireshipping, Deathshipping, M/M, Tendershipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutdouble/pseuds/smutdouble
Summary: A college student named Bakura Ryou gets lost somewhere in the Domino City train system. He doesn't think his night can get much worse, until a strange albino stops to help him.





	Pulling Trains or: Desperately Lost and Hopelessly Outnumbered

**Author's Note:**

> It's not very realistic, but I like conspireshipping and wanted to do one of those public molestation bits that's a thing... so here we go...

Bakura Ryou clung to the strap of his shoulder bag as he studied the knot of colorful lines and foreign names that claimed to be a train map. His father had been so proud of him when he'd said he wanted to study game design in Domino City. Now that he was here, in the gaming capital of the world, he was having doubts. For one thing, his limited time practicing Japanese at home with his father had left him woefully under-prepared for being totally immersed in it. He'd tried to approach the situation with 'a stiff upper lip,' as the saying went, but it was hard to keep a level head when he'd just fallen asleep on the train after dark and been kicked off at the end of the line.

"Do you need help?" 

Relief flooded Ryou as he turned to face the young man behind him. Then he blinked. Ryou wouldn't have thought it would be possible for someone to be paler than him. And his eyes... Were they red? Ryou's own eyes darted back to the map as he tried not to stare. This was the first person who'd tried to help him, and he didn't want to be rude. "I was trying to get back to Domino University, but I missed my stop and I'm not sure how to get back."

The albino stranger raised an eyebrow. "Missed your stop? It sounds like you got on the wrong train entirely."

Ryou's heart fluttered. Was that why he couldn't find a familiar name on the map? What could he do now?

"Now don't panic," the albino smiled as he stepped up next to Ryou. "I'm sure we'll figure this out." He studied the map for a moment and pointed at a purple line. "Here. If you get on here, and ride it to here," he pointed at another stop a ways down the line, "you should be able to get on this," he pointed at a blue line. "That will take you to a stop that will let you get on a train back to the university."

"Are you sure?" Ryou asked as he tried to retrace the route he'd been shown. He still didn't see anything recognizable.

"Yeah. This station is small. See? It only has two lines coming in and out of it. The bigger stations have different maps. It will make more sense once you get there."

"Oh..." Ryou still wasn't sure about that, but he couldn't stand here all night. He had to try something.

Two voices shouted something that didn't sound Japanese. The albino turned, and then grinned at a pair of dark-skinned blondes approaching from the other side of the platform. One was only a bit taller than Ryou, with gold bangles and large, friendly eyes. He was actually quite beautiful, and once more Ryou had to avert his eyes or risk staring. His companion was definitely taller, with spiked hair, ripped jeans, and a tank top that clung to his rippling muscles. Hot, but intimidating. 

They exchanged more words that Ryou couldn't understand, and the albino greeted the shorter of the two with a hug. Ryou fidgeted, wondering if he should slip off or wait for a break in the conversation to say thank you and goodbye.

The albino turned to face Ryou again. "Sorry about that. This is my boyfriend Marik. This is his brother Kek."

"Oh, um. Hello." Ryou bowed a little. "I'm Bakura Ryou."

Marik said something to the albino in what Ryou was beginning to think might be Arabic, or something close to it. Whatever it was made the albino smile at Ryou.

"He says you have an interesting accent. He wants to know where you're from."

"I'm from Britain," Ryou answered. 

"A Bakura Ryou from Britain? How does that happen?" The albino cocked his head.

"My father was Japanese, but he wasn't home much. My mum decided it would be easier to raise us in her home town."

Marik said something else that the albino translated as, "Do you live with your dad now?"

Ryou shook his head and adjusted strap of his bag. "No. I'm a student. I live on the campus."

"Well, Bakura Ryou from Britain," the albino grinned as he clapped a hand on Ryou's shoulder, "it just so happens that we're all heading to the same station. If you're still worried about getting lost, you can stick with us. I'll make sure you get on the right train."

"I wouldn't want to be a bother," Ryou said. 

The albino said something to the other two. Kek laughed and said something to Ryou in Arabic. Marik stuck his tongue out at Kek. 

The albino laughed and said something to Marik before turning his attention to Ryou. "Kek says nothing could be more annoying than being the third wheel to our shit."

Ryou smiled uncertainly. "Heh, if I'm doing someone a favor, I guess it's okay."

"Cool." The albino put an arm around Marik's waist and started walking. "This way."

"You never told me your name," Ryou pointed out as he fell into step between the albino and Kek.

"Akiefa." The albino held his free hand out and Ryou shook it awkwardly.

"Thanks for showing up, Akiefa. I probably would've been stuck here all night." Ryou lapsed into silence, unsure what else to say. The others slipped back into chatting and joking around with each other in Arabic, though Akiefa tried to keep Ryou in the loop. The train arrived quickly enough and the four boarded. 

As Ryou followed them to two sets of two seats facing each other, Marik tugged at his shirt and pointed at the window. 

"You should sit by he window," Akiefa clarified. "The view of the city is actually really cool at night."

Ryou slid into the window seat across from Marik. He was a little surprised when Kek sat next to him, but it made sense, didn't it? Of course Akiefa would want to sit next to his boyfriend. As Akiefa flopped into the seat next to Marik, he put one foot up on the seat next to Kek, causing Kek to scoot closer to Ryou. Ryou tried to keep a straight face as their shoulders touched. He didn't realize Marik was looking at him and talking until Akiefa translated.

"He wants to know what you're studying."

"Game design." 

"What sorts of games?" Akiefa asked. 

"Video games." Ryou laughed nervously. "I'm actually hoping I'll get to work for the team that created Monster World online some day. I know I have a long way to go before I'll get there, but there's no harm in aiming high, right?"

After Akiefa relayed all of that, Kek asked if Ryou played Duel Monsters. Ryou explained that he played a little, but card games weren't really his thing. Once they got sucked into the conversation about games, Ryou completely lost track of the time. The train stopped and started. People got on and off. It was only when Kek took out his cellphone and leaned really close to show Ryou something that Ryou noticed the time. 

Ryou looked up at Akiefa. "Um... how far was it to the next stop?"

"A ways," Akiefa shrugged. 

"It's been forty minutes?"

"There's a lot of stops. Don't worry. We'll get there."

Akiefa returned his attention to Marik as Kek continued showing Ryou videos on his phone. A strong arm stretched across the back of the chair behind Ryou's head. Their thighs pressed together. Ryou's face went hot as Kek shifted, brushing against him. He stared hard at the phone, but he wasn't paying much attention to it. He was trying to think of a polite way to put distance between them when he realized Kek's fingers were playing surreptitiously with his hair. Ryou looked up and found Kek's face hovering inches away. Kek held Ryou's gaze as he said something.

"Akiefa?" Ryou stammered without looking away from Kek's face.

"Hm?" Akiefa looked away from Marik. "Oh. He said you have nice hair." He went back to chatting with Marik.

"I'm terribly sorry, but..." Ryou gulped has the fingers in his hair traced the shell of his ear.

"Is something wrong?" Akiefa asked. 

"I think there's been a misunderstanding," Ryou stammered.

"He likes you," Akiefa said. "Do you not like him?"

"I'm- I'm just not looking for that right now," Ryou stammered. "I'm really busy with school, and..." Kek hadn't moved away from him. In fact, Ryou felt a hand on his knee. 

"Hm," Akiefa snorted. "That's too bad." He crossed his arms. "This is going to be really awkward."

"What do you mean?" Ryou tore his eyes away from Kek to look at Akiefa. Leg still up, blocking the way out of the row. At some point the car had emptied out entirely. 

"I suppose it's time to confess that I lied about the station," Akiefa sighed, though he didn't really sound regretful. 

"Where are we going?" Ryou asked, trying not to panic. 

Akiefa shrugged. "No where. Kek does like you. He wanted to spend some time with you."

"That's okay," Ryou stammered, still trying to salvage the situation. He looked at Kek. "We can exchange numbers. Hang out some time." When all he got was silence as Kek's fingers crawled under the hem of his shirt, Ryou shot a desperate look at Akiefa. "Tell him," he begged. He squirmed when he felt warm finger tips on his belly. "Please, tell him," he begged again, crossing his arms over his stomach to stop the fingers from climbing higher.

Marik stood up, and for a moment Ryou thought it had all been a misunderstanding and everything would be okay. Then he grabbed Ryou's wrists and forced him to uncross his arms.

"We don't want to hurt you," Marik said. "It will be better for everyone if you let yourself enjoy it."

He spoke English. Did they all speak English? What else had they lied about? Were they going to use him and then ditch him in the middle of no where? "Not here," Ryou begged as Kek shoved the front of his shirt up to his chin. "Not in public..."

Hooking the hem of Ryou's shirt with his thumb, Kek wrapped his fist through Ryou's collar. His other hand rubbed up and down the length of Ryou's torso. His palm traced firm figure-8s on Ryou's chest, zeroing in on his nipples. Ryou turned pink from neck to ears. If someone walked in on this, what would they think? Could he explain that he was being molested? Or would it look like a bunch of perverts taking advantage of an empty train car? Oh, no... oh, dear... He closed his eyes and tugged at Marik's grip. Then he jumped and cried out when he felt a tongue in his belly button. 

Marik shifted both of Ryou's wrists to one hand and reached for the hem of his shirt. Ryou immediately twisted one had free and tried to pry Kek's fist open. Kek did let go, but only to hold Ryou's arms up as Marik worked his shirt up over his head. Then Marik wrapped and twisted the shirt around Ryou's wrists so that he could control them with one hand. He rubbed Ryou's arms as Kek continued lavishing attention upon Ryou's torso. He sucked and licked Ryou's nipples until they glistened with saliva. When the warm mouth withdrew, the cool air on his wet skin caused them to harden and perk up.

Kek sat back and aimed his phone at the British boy. Ryou hid his face against his arm as the flash dazzled his eyes. Then Kek handed the phone to Akiefa and unfastened Ryou's jeans. Ryou chest heaved. They were going to rape him. All three of them? He didn't know much about anal sex, but he knew enough to be sure that three strange cocks and no lube was not the way he'd wanted to pop his cherry. Ryou tried to curl into a ball, but Kek shifted so he was straddling Ryou legs with one knee on the seat and one foot on the floor. Ryou thought about kicking him, except that he was all alone and there were three of them. 

He saw the flash go off again as Kek yanked his clothing halfway down his thighs. Ryou cringed, hoping his face wasn't in any of these pictures. The last thing he needed was nude photos floating around for everyone to see. Marik's unoccupied hand moved from Ryou's arms to his chest as Kek rubbed and squeezed Ryou's thighs.

"He's almost as pale as you," Marik teased. 

"Oh, fuck off," Akiefa laughed as he stood up to take another picture.

Kek's thumbs rubbed Ryou's upper thighs, the tips of them following the crease where they joined his pelvis. The backs of them occasionally grazed his scrotum. Ryou whimpered and shivered. Then he jumped as one of those warm hands suddenly cupped his testicles. Kek grinned as he jiggled them in his palm. His hand squeezed lightly and stroked off a few times. Then he jiggled them again.

Ryou bit his lip as Kek toyed with his balls. He couldn't let it look like he was enjoying this. What if someone walked on? What about the pictures? Oh, please, don't let anyone else see this. He couldn't let people think he was the sort of person who would shag a group of strangers in public. Maybe he should just let them get it over with quickly, before more people caught him with his cock out.

"There you go," Marik smiled when Ryou stopped struggling. He took Ryou's shirt and tossed it to Akiefa. At the same time, Kek finished removing Ryou's pants.

Naked and surrounded, Ryou curled up in the corner of the seat and the window. He eyed the three fully clothed men nervously. 

"Aw, don't be so shy!" Marik nudged Ryou's knees apart. "You're too cute to be so shy."

Ryou gasped as Kek pulled his butt closer to the edge of seat. With Marik holding his knees apart, the position exposed all of his privatest parts. Kek lifted his balls out of the way and pulled one of his cheeks aside. Akiefa took another picture. Ryou shuddered. 

When Kek let go of Ryou's genitals, Marik reached down to play with them instead. His hands were silky. It actually felt okay. Aside from the nauseating amount of embarrassment, Ryou thought he might make it through this after all. Akiefa handed Kek a small bottle. He squirted the clear liquid onto his fingers and painted it on and around Ryou's asshole. It felt weird, being touched like that, and Ryou squirmed uncomfortably. Kek applied more, rubbing his fingers up and down the valley between Ryou's cheeks. Taking his time. Toying with him. 

Ryou set his jaw as he waited for the feeling of a finger sliding into him, but it didn't happen that way. They had a toy with them. A small, rounded plastic cylinder with a cord, about the size of a tampon. The cord connected to a plastic box with a sliding switch. Kek pushed the slider and the bullet started to hum. Ryou gasped as Kek traced the humming plastic up and down his crack. He whimpered when he felt the tip press against the puckered ring of muscle. He cried out as it penetrated. More from surprise than pain. The tan finger kept pushing until Ryou's bum closed around the cord. 

The deep, unfamiliar tickle made Ryou squirm harder. There was a strange internal pressure as Kek gave the cord a few light tugs. Then he slowly dragged the toy out completely. Kek repeated the action several times as Marik fondled him and Akiefa watched over all of it with the phone.

Suddenly, Marik and Kek shifted position and rolled Ryou over, dragging him down the bench until he was stretched out on his side. Ryou flinched as the edge of the seat dug into his hip. Akiefa rolled up Ryou's jeans and tucked them under his hip to cushion him. Kek held Ryou's leg up with one hand and kept prepping him with the toy. Marik knelt next to Ryou's head and unbuckled his belt. Ryou watched with wide eyes as the bronze erection popped free of the lilac underpants. Ryou squeezed his eyes shut as Marik rubbed his shaft across Ryou's lips.

Between his legs, the vibrator filled him again. It was a sensation he was almost starting to get used to. Then two fingers slid in after it and angled to press the buzzing plastic against his prostate. Ryou gasped, and the moment his mouth opened Marik's dick slipped inside. He didn't cram it down Ryou's throat, fortunately. He fucked Ryou's mouth slowly and gently. Though he did grab Ryou's head to make sure he didn't try to pull away. Not that Ryou's mind was fully on the forced blowjob. Between the toy and Kek's slick fist tugging at Ryou's growing erection, he was much more focused on the things going on below his waist.

After a while Marik stood up and moved aside so that Akiefa could crouch next to Ryou's head. Ryou looked up at him with wide eyes, still panting and twitching under the attention of Kek's hands. 

"You want to get home safely, right?"

There was no malice in Akiefa's voice, but Ryou's heart still pounded as he looked into those unearthly red eyes. "Please don't hurt me," Ryou whimpered.

"I never said we were going to," Akiefa smiled. He brushed Ryou's hair out of his face. "I asked if you wanted to go home."

Ryou nodded quickly. "Yes. Please."

"You have two options. We will still make sure you get home, when we're done, but you have to do a couple things for us first."

He was already letting them rape him. What else did they want? "I don't understand."

"I'm going to take a little video, and when I give you the wink, I want you to say 'I love taking strange cocks in the ass.' As sincerely as you can. If you do, we'll make sure you get home nice and safe, like we said before. If you don't, we'll take all your clothes and throw you off at a random station. Is that clear?"

Terror clenched Ryou gut. Was he serious? He looked serious...

"Take a breath. We'll practice first. I wink like this," Akiefa winked, "and then you say..."

Ryou blushed. "I- I love..." He flinched and closed his eyes. "S-strange..."

"That's okay. This is why we're practicing. Start again."

Ryou took a deep breath and forced it out all at once. "Ilovetakingstrangecocksintheass."

"See? That wasn't so hard. Say it again."

He made Ryou repeat it a couple times, until the words were just words.

"Good." Akiefa smiled and patted Ryou on the head. "You've got this. Just remember to be sincere." He stood up and aimed the phone. The light came on. He scanned it over Ryou's body as he spoke. "We found this little biscuit lost in the train station. It was lust at first sight. We couldn't resist." As he reached Ryou's face, he winked. 

Ryou forced a smile. At the moment, he would've done just about anything to get through this safely. "I just love taking strange cocks in the ass."

Akiefa grinned. "Don't worry. We've got plenty of that for you."

As the camera left his face, Ryou looked down at the pair of blonds. Kek was rolling a condom onto Marik's cock. Ryou suppressed a shudder. He had to play along. He had to. His fists clenched as he felt warm pressure between his cheeks. He still inhaled sharply as Marik breached him. The breath left his lungs as a stuttering moan as Marik eased out. Then poked back in... Then eased out... 

Gradually, Marik pressed all the way inside and stayed there, motionless. Ryou writhed as his muscles worked around the intrusion. All of his body's natural instincts wanted to push it out. It felt a lot bigger and harder than it had in his mouth. Then he pulled out so that Kek could add more lube and things smoothed out a bit. Ryou caught his breath, forcing himself to relax. Everything would be okay. Things could be worse. 

Kek already had his dick out when he took up a place by Ryou's head. Ryou swallowed, and then opened his mouth. There was no point in fighting. Fighting would only drag things out. The faster they finished the faster he'd get home. Kek was rougher than Marik, poking the inside of Ryou's cheek until it stretched while Akiefa took pictures, or filmed, or whatever it was he was doing. As Ryou sucked down precum, he hoped that none of them intended to ejaculate in his mouth.

"Oh, gods, he's so freakin tight," Marik gasped as he fucked Ryou with slow undulations and circles of his hips. 

Ryou moaned. It felt weird, but the pain faded as Marik eased him open. By the time Marik stepped aside for Kek, Ryou found himself gasping at the startling emptiness. 

"Get up," Kek growled, tugging at Ryou's arms. 

Ryou stood up and grabbed the handrail at Kek's silent direction. Kek put on a condom, and then lifted Ryou's legs to wrap them around his waist. Ryou settled onto his cock easily. Powerful hands squeezed his hips as Kek started pounding away at him. Ryou held onto the rail for as long as he could, but when his arms grew tired he had to let one drop around Kek shoulders. Kek growled in Ryou's ear and switched to bouncing him up and down. Ryou gasped as their bodies slid together. His torso was thick and hard as a rock. Ryou doubted he actually needed Ryou's help to support any of Ryou's weight.

Kek finally lifted Ryou off his dick and set him on the ground. Ryou's legs wobbled and he caught himself on the back of a chair. Before he could reorient himself, Akiefa grabbed his hips pulled. Ryou's upper body fell across the backs of the chairs with a soft 'oof.' Akiefa thrust right into him without pausing. Ryou didn't have much time to react, though. Two other cocks were thrust at his face almost immediately. He put one in his mouth without thinking about who it belonged to. It didn't really matter at this point.

Akiefa fucked him with short, quick thrusts until he was panting. Then he slowed down, spreading Ryou's cheeks wide as he exited and reentered. "Hold them," he breathed, patting Ryou on the hindquarters.

Ryou stopped stroking Marik's cock to obey. He heard the phone snap again. Then Akiefa handed the phone to Marik and gripped Ryou's hips for leverage. From the sounds he made, he must've gone right to edge of his peak before he stopped again.

"Open up wide," Akiefa breathed as he jerked himself with his fist. "We're going to fill you up, Bakura Ryou from Britain."

Marik moved around behind Ryou, lining up the camera as Akiefa lined up his shot with Ryou's gaping hole. The first splatter hit the rim, half dripping into Ryou and half dripping out. The rest disappeared into him easily. Marik handed the phone to Akiefa to film his own turn. Kek added his fluids to the mixture last. 

Ryou shivered. He could almost feel the wet heat running into his bowels. He peeked over his shoulder to see if they were done, and breathed a sigh of relief when he realized they were all zipping up their pants.

Kek grabbed Ryou as he straightened up, spinning him around. He said something to Marik in Arabic as he boost Ryou up around his waist again. Marik caught Ryou's shoulders and together they manipulated him into a position hanging upside-down with his knees hooked over Kek's shoulders. Ryou yelped, extending his arms to catch himself if Kek dropped him. Akiefa's legs filled his vision. He looked up in time to watch the pale lips close around his bellend. Then Akiefa really leaned into it and all Ryou could see was the crotch of his jeans.

The warm lips stroked his length, hugging it tight as he sucked. Akiefa's tongue stopped to massage circles just below the ridge of Ryou's head. The mouth released him to the cool air. The warm tongue was a sharp contrast as it painted slick trails up and down Ryou's engorged flesh. Ryou moaned, giving himself over to it. He wanted it to be over, either to get out of this mess and go home, or for the sweet unwinding of the building tension. With blood rushing to his head, it was hard to tell which was more important. Fortunately, Akiefa didn't make him wait long. He collected all of Ryou's cum in his mouth, and then they bent Ryou over one last time to spit it into his rectum with the rest of the jizz. 

Marik was already seated again, lounging lazily as he watched the show. As soon as Akiefa stepped away, Kek sat next to Marik and pulled Ryou down between them. Akiefa sat opposite the trio and smirked. Ryou fidgeted, glancing around for his clothes. They were done, right? What could be left?

"Don't worry," Akiefa assured. "You can get dressed soon."

Ryou hugged his knees to his chest, blushing and clenching when the fluid inside him threatened to escape.

"Remember how well you cooperated for the other video? We need you to put your acting face on one more time. Then this can all be over. Got it?"

Ryou nodded. 

"Let's see a smile," Akiefa prodded. 

Ryou lifted his head and obeyed. Trying to look relaxed. Trying to look like he wasn't horribly preoccupied with the sticky fluid trying to leak out of him every time he moved.

"Cool," Akiefa smiled as he raised the phone. "Just stay calm and answer my questions." He tapped the screen. "How was it?"

Ryou blushed. Kek was playing with his hair again and Marik had an arm around his waist. "Good," he smiled. Smiling, smiling, just keep smiling...

"What was your favorite part?"

At least it was a question that left him time to think. "Um... The toy was fun."

"Anything else?"

Ryou glanced back and forth between the pair of blonds. Were they looking for a specific answer? "I've never been shagged both ends before."

Marik laughed. "That accent is so freaking cute. I love it." He hugged Ryou. 

Ryou focused harder on smiling. 

"Have you had twin fantasies before?" Akiefa asked. 

"I honestly never really thought about it." The short answers probably weren't helping. "I never knew any twins before."

"They're a real pair of beauties, aren't they?" Akiefa smiled with genuine affection at both of them. 

What sort of trio had Ryou gotten himself tangled up in? He forced a laugh. "That was my first thought when I saw them." Little half truths. It was the best he could do.

"But all good things must come to an end," Akiefa sighed. "Say goodnight, everyone."

Kek and Ryou waved. Marik grinned and gave an enthusiastic. "Goodnight!"

Akiefa tapped the screen and lowered the phone. "You're a real sport, Bakura Ryou from Britain." He grabbed the shirt from the seat next to him and tossed it into Ryou's eager hands.

Ryou pulled it on instantly, too relieved for the cover to think about much else. His pants went on just as quickly.

"Of course we'll keep up our end of the deal," Akiefa explained as Ryou dressed. "But I want you to remember, if you ever find yourself entertaining the idea of talking about us in anything less than glowing terms..."

The threatening tone gave Ryou pause as Akiefa waved the phone at him.

"We have two videos of you agreeing to this little arrangement, and a number of others that I'm sure you wouldn't want anyone you know to see. You understand where I'm going with this..."

Ryou swallowed and nodded. "Please. I just want to go home."

Akiefa smirked. "Cool."


End file.
